


Bargain

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga offers himself up as a marriage candidate to Sesshoumaru for the good of his people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

Sesshoumaru stood beneath the boughs of the cherry tree watching Rin tossing crumbs of bread to the koi in the garden pond. His newly regenerated left arm itched like mad along the scar where his father's fang had sliced it off but he resisted the urge to scratch partly because it would be undignified and partly out of a perverse feeling that he deserved to itch for underestimating Inuyasha that time. The wind caught his silvery hair and sent it whipping over his shoulder and into his eyes. It was turning colder and the sky was grey and heavy. He did not call the human child in just yet even though her cheeks were red with the chill. His thoughts had been on her all morning making him restless and agitated until instinct drove him to the garden to keep an eye on her. He had realized at the final battle with Naraku that she had become a pup to him. His instincts had identified her as his own child and his only child, and by the time he realized it, it was far too late sever the ties between them. 

'I should have seen it sooner.' 

He had returned home after the final battle to discover that the other ruling taiyoukai were in chaos because of a nasty little rumour that he had died on the field. He snorted irritably. They were upset because without an heir or consort to take over should he die the western lands would fall to the strongest lord and that would upset the long standing but very volatile balance of power between the four great territories. They wanted him to marry and while they could not make him do anything, if he ignored their concerns, he would be risking a devastating war that would ravage lands already raped by Naraku and his hordes. He understood their position and had known since he was a child that he might someday need to make a union of state. It was part of his responsibility, that was not a problem.

'Rin is the problem.'

He had put out the word that he would be accepting suitors. Very few desirable suitors would be willing to tolerate a human presence and none that he knew of would accept the fact that the human in question was as dear to him as any pup of his own flesh and blood would ever be, that he would rip apart anyone who touched her. By his standards she was half blind, nearly deaf, had no sense of smell, and would always be totally helpless. She was also destined to grow old and die in what to him was no more than a handful of seasons. He would not have tolerated such a presence himself two years ago when first she found him broken and bloodied in the forest.

'She died for my sake.'

The wolves had destroyed the village and she had run into the forest, not to escape them, not seeking his protection, but to warn him. She did not know his injuries had finally healed and he had already gone. The smell of wolves and blood came clearly to him across the years of his memory. The strong, canine smell was vivid, distinct, the smell of...

'Kouga?'

He scented the air,it was indeed Kouga, he could smell the blue eyed wolf on the wind. He was approaching the castle and keeping the wind at his back to announce his presence. 

Jaken came running toward him slipping on the muddy ground and ending up sprawled at his feet. "Sesshoumaru-sama, the guards report..."

"Kouga is approaching from the east."

"You knew? Of course you knew." He sighed and drug himself up out of the mud.

Sesshoumaru walked to the eastern gate. In spite of the muck, his white kimono remained spotless and not even his heavy, leather boots showed a speck of dust. He had learned that particular trick from his mother and used it at every opportunity to annoy his father. It had become habit centuries ago.   
The shadow servants opened the door as he approached. 

Kouga stood straight squaring his shoulders. He was not afraid of anything and he had nothing to prove, but that didn't stop the sweat from trickling down his back between his shoulder blades. What he was about to do would either save the ragged remnants of the wolf tribes or land him in a world of hurt maybe even get him a good case of dead. He tugged the unfamiliar clothing into place smoothing wrinkles that didn't exist. 

The silk yukata and hakuma were a dark midnight blue trimmed with silver embroidery around the bottom of the scooped sleeves and knee length outer robe, silver trees and scattered stars and the outline of crescent moons. A silvery belt gathered what seemed to him like an inordinate amount of material at the waist. The clothes cost more than the entire wolf clan owned. He had traded game for the fancy clothes just for this purpose. He had drawn the line at boots. His hair was down, hanging straight to the middle of his back and brushed until it shone like a raven's wing. He was washed, perfumed, and dressed up like a prince and Ginta and Hakkaku flanked him like a pair of retainers. He felt like a stranger in his own body.

He saw the gates of the taiyoukai's mansion swing open and firmed his jaw tilting his chin up and trying to appear regal and haughty in spite of his awkwardness. Sesshoumaru himself stood at the gate watching his approach impassively.

He strode up to him as if he had every right too be in the dog demon's territory. "Yo, Sesshoumaru, I come on official business, in peace."

"You do, how reassuring." Sesshoumaru's voice held a dry edge that grated on his nerves. 

"Yes, I have come to claim the position as your mate and kill any rival suitors," he kept his voice firm and businesslike ignoring the sarcasm. The look on the demon lord's face made the demeaning situation almost worthwhile.

Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped. It took him a moment to recover. "You came to challenge to be my consort?"

"That's what I just said." It was Kouga's turn to sound patronizing. "You aren't hard of hearing are you?"

His eyes narrowed. 

"Don't get hot now." Kouga stepped up to him boldly ignoring the fear scent from his boys. He took Sesshoumaru's elbow and turned him around urging him back through the gate with a bravado he did not really feel.

Sesshoumaru let himself be led feeling strangely amused by the confidence of the young wolf youkai. "And what makes you think that I am interested in entertaining a male suitor?"

"The announcement didn't say you weren't." 

"Hmm." 

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Interested in a male suitor?" he kept his temper and voice level.

"If I said no would you go away?"

"Nope."

"And what do you have to offer as my mate?" 

Kouga's hopes rose, he was entertaining the offer, that was a start. "I am strong, fast, a good hunter. I can protect and provide for you and your little ningen girl."

He would accept Rin and had automatically assumed she came as part of the deal. Sesshoumaru's finely arched brows rose thoughtfully then the rest of his words sank in... "Protect and provide for 'me'?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure you're never in danger or hungry or cold..."

"Wait one moment, Wolf. Who said anything about you protecting me? I will be the dominant partner in any relationship. That is not negotiable."

Kouga had not really expected that to work, but it was worth a try. "That's fine too, you can be big dog and protect and provide for me and my tribes."

Sesshoumaru blinked, "you and your tribes?" Now things made sense. "So that is the reason you are suddenly willing to roll over and show belly."

"I am not rolling over!" He bit his tongue sharply, "umm... sorry about that..." He flushed. He had practiced with Ginta and Hakkaku for hours on watching his tongue and the had just thrown all that over his shoulder. His eyes widened comically as Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"So Kouga is still Kouga after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and sat on a stone bench gesturing to the spot beside him. "Merely that I almost did not recognize you."

He sat down spots of color riding high on his cheekbones. He watched mutely as Sesshoumaru's long pale fingers plucked at his sleeve rolling the rich fabric between them. The dog demon looked up at him golden eyes pinning him in place. He could feel the age and power in them and the danger. This was a taiyoukai, one of the great demons powerful enough to be nearly immortal. He was risking his life and worse, betting on the slim odds that maybe since the dog demon had spared him once before he might hesitate to kill him out of hand.

"This is to impress me?"

"Yeah, does it?"

"Hmm."

"What does 'hmm' mean. You say that a lot."

"It means that I heard you."

"But you aren't going to answer?"

"I will answer eventually, when I am through considering it."

"Oh. You think a lot don't you?"

"Yes."

"So, does that mean that maybe you are willing to entertain my proposal?"

"Hmm."

He grinned before he caught himself. That was a start. Sesshoumaru caught a lock of dark hair and weighed it feeling its texture just as he had the silk. He was suddenly glad he had changed and washed his hair and let the boys brush it until he was ready to scream. He looked up startled as the human child ran up to them. She stood shyly beside the bench keeping Sesshoumaru's knee between them. She looked back nervously to where Ginta and Hakkaku stood near the garden gate with Sesshoumaru's little imp servant.

Kouga leaned toward her across Sesshoumaru's legs resting his forearm daringly across his strong thighs. His loose hair spilled across the pristine white silk of his hakuma. He brought his eyes down level with the child, "hey kid. Whatcha doing? You look cold."

"Aa, Rin is cold. But she doesn't want to go back inside yet. Sesshoumaru-sama said it will start raining again soon and it smells like snow." Her voice made it very clear that as far as she was concerned, whatever Sesshoumaru-sama said might as well be carved in stone. 

"It will rain by tonight," he agreed, and there is snow behind it. A long, wet snow, my nose says."

"You can smell weather too?"

"Aa."

"Are you going to tell the wolf dogs to get Rin again or are you nice now?"

"If your Sesshoumaru-sama will allow me, I'll make sure nobody hurts you ever again, Rin."

"What's your name?"

"Kouga. And those two idiots over there are Ginta and Hakkaku. They belong to my pack, it's kind of like being brothers."

"Rin had a brother once, but she doesn't remember him much, he died before."

"Before?" Kouga tilted his head curiously.

"Before Sesshoumaru-sama came and took Rin away from the bad place."

Kouga felt a terrible stab of guilt and suddenly realized why Sesshoumaru kept the little girl. She looked up at him with absolute acceptance. In her mind it did not matter in the least that he was youkai and she human or that he had hurt her once before. She forgave completely and honestly on his word that he would not hurt her again. She was as innocent as any wolf cub. He had pulled her up into a hug before he knew it. 

Rin giggled and pushed his hair back off her face, "Is Kouga-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama's friend?"

"I'm working on that. Why do you ask?" 

"He usually doesn't let Rin and Jaken-sama climb all over his lap like this."

"Huh? Oh!" He blushed as he realized he was practically in Sesshoumaru's lap, snuggling his human daughter like he would one of the new cubs in his pack. He looked up at Sesshoumaru for his reaction.

Whatever he had expected to see, it was not what he saw. The face was as expressionless as ever, but the golden eyes glowed with a warmth he had never imagined he would see there. He knew a clear path when he saw one and in that unguarded glance the way shone bright and clear. He looked down at Rin then back up into the honey colored orbs, "If Sesshoumaru-sama will allow it, I'll make it up to you, what my wolves did, and you'll have brothers again. Those two goofballs will be your brothers."

Rin looked over at the two curiously, "will they have to play with Rin?"

"They will, and as a matter of fact, you can go over there right now and tell them Kouga said to play nice with you or else." 

Her eyes lit up and she looked up to the silver haired youkai for permission. He nodded the slightest bit and she was off, squirming out of his embrace and running to the two younger wolves who groaned and protested but followed her to the pool as she wished.

Kouga kept his eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's and leaned up closer resting his hands on his shoulders brazenly. "I can be a father to her, I'll love her like my own, or a mother, or anything you want me to be. I can be your ally, or your friend, or more than a friend if you want me that way." 

Sesshoumaru considered the situation thoroughly looking at the positive and negative aspects and tearing apart everything that had occurred so far looking for the traps and pitfalls the way he always did, the way he had been taught. He had paid dearly more than once for trusting or relaxing his guard. His was a cold world, as cold as some claimed his heart was, but it was the only world he had. 

“You cannot give me children.” 

Kouga sighed and settled back against the bench, he had expected this particular hurdle, “No, that I can't do.”

“You could however, manage to hold the Western Lands together long enough to either hold the position yourself or control the secession and choose someone strong enough to prevent chaos should I fall.” 

“ You won't fall!” He was surprised at his own vehemence, but continued on bringing his voice down to a normal conversational tone, “but if something did happen, I would put the safety of the lands, especially since that would include my tribes, before any personal feelings. I would keep it whole and safe and hold it if I knew that I was able, or pass it to someone else that was able.”

“ Good.” 

“ Good? Does that mean I get the position?” 

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smile, just a relaxing of his lower lip from its usual frown. “That means that I will entertain your offer and allow your courtship. Other offers have come, and more will come, however as of this moment, yours most pleases me.”

Kouga grinned broadly, “you won't regret it, big dog, promise!”

“ If I do come to regret it, I can always eat you.”

“ You wouldn't want to do that,” Kouga replied without missing a beat, “I'm terribly stringy and tough. A nice fat sheep or three would be a lot more satisfying.” 

“ Hmm.” 

The rain and snow did come, as Sesshoumaru had predicted, and other suitors came as well. By tradition, he had one year after the announcement during which he had to entertain the supplicants in his home. Not all the supplicants would survive that year. That was understood. It did not always make for good relations with neighboring warlords when the dead was one of their own, but that was a risk that was part of it. There would be retribution for this one. 

He looked from the mangled body of the Jackal to Kouga's eyes that were still flushed a violent red with fury. The crushed berries scattered around her were the same crimson color. Scarlet death meant for Rin had the Wolf not interfered with her plan. In that moment he wanted to crush Kouga against the wall and take his mouth hard to swallow his anger and take out his own deep inside the golden tanned body. Instead he spoke with a soft, warm voice so unlike himself it might have belonged to a stranger. 

“ Kouga, go to my room and stay there. Bathe and rest. I will deal with this.”

“ It'll be trouble, but it was justified. I'll stand up to the Jackals myself. I killed her.” 

“ No. Do as I said, my friend.” 

Kouga's eyes flashed back to cobalt as the meaning of the word sank in. He had never heard the demon lord use it before. “But-”

“His faced hardened at the defiance but his voice remained soft. “Rin's room is accessible only through my rooms. I want you there in case she had accomplices. I trust you Kouga, and I need to know that I can trust you to do what I ask you to do without question.”

“I may not always be able to do that,” he answered honestly, “but I will this time. I guess I should probably say that I'm sorry for killing her at least here inside the castle where it's off limits.” 

“No, never lie to me. To others you must learn to play your hand more carefully, but never lie or withhold the truth from me. Be what you are meant to be Kouga and let me be what I am. If we can do that, we are stronger together than apart.”

“I'm not sorry I killed the bitch. She was planning on killing Rin and making it look like she just ate some poison berries, like a mother getting rid of her rival's cub. I'd do it again in a heartbeat even if it did get me kicked out.”

“Good. Now go.” 

He nodded once and turned headed deep into the heart of the west wing of the castle. He was still trembling a little with the aftershocks of his rage when he pushed open the tall double doors leading to Sesshoumaru's rooms. He stopped and gave the outer room a long appraising look. The rest of the castle was pretty much standard meant to impress and intimidate and just as cold and lifeless as the stone it was hewn from, but this was Sesshoumaru's private lair and it whispered of him, breathed his essence from every corner. It was far more than his youki which lingered everywhere, it was everything from the white furs of the sleeping room to the neatly racked weapons and the shelves of important looking books in the larger outer chamber. He turned slowly taking it all in and feeling like an intruder in a sacred place. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama?” Rin appeared from a door nearly hidden in one wall. 

“It's Kouga, Kiddo. Sesshoumaru-sama had some very important business to attend to, he asked me to wait here and look after you.”

“Okay, he said for me to do what you said when he wasn't here.” 

“He did?” 

“Aa.” She nodded firmly then yawned hugely.

“Go back to bed, pup. Everything is just fine.” 

Once she had gone back the way she had come, he did as he was told. The room had a small bathing room of its own and someone, most likely the creepy shadow servants had already drawn a hot bath. He sighed as he undressed and climbed in, bathing everyday was not a habit for him and did not come naturally but everyone in the castle seemed to consider it perfectly normal. When he climbed out, his clothes were gone. That was another reason he hated the daily bathing. He would get out and his clothes would be whisked away and another set laid out on his bed. Some were harder than hell to figure out and the boys were not much help in that department. 

He grumbled under his breath as he looked around seeing nothing then headed out to the main room. His replacement outfit was neatly folded and laid on an ornate wooden chest beside a large mirror. He shook it out and was relieved to see that it was a simple sleeping garment. That he could handle. Sesshoumaru had asked him to bathe and rest, the first part was done, the resting would be much harder as wound up as he was. He also did not like the thought of resting with such a vulnerable charge peacefully asleep in the next room. 

He ended up carrying one of the thick white furs from the pallet and placing it right in front of Rin's door. He built up the fire in the brazier and curled up on it. That way, even if he did sleep, no one would get to her without approaching him and he would hear or smell them first. He relaxed in the warmth and let go of the anger thinking about what had happened. He would have to learn to hide his emotions from others, but not Sesshoumaru. That would not be easy. He smiled to himself, he was acting like he already had the position. There were some very desirable women in competition with him, and some were even nice or at least seemed that way. The demon lord had called him friend though, that had to count for something. He sighed, thinking about it would do nothing more than make his head ache. He closed his eyes and willed his body to relax. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young wolf lord sleeping in front of Rin's door. He had not yet sensed him. He had learned long ago the value in moving like a ghost even in one's own lair. His youki was tightly contained and what could not be blended with what already lingered in his rooms. His breathing was soundless his body cooled to match the room and he kept his shadow to himself. He took a few steps closer and watched as Kouga twitched and flared his nostrils. His scent he could not hide. There was no trick he knew for that. Blue flared to life and the wolf was on his feet snarling in an instant. 

“I did not mean to wake you, Kouga.”

“Oh, I was just napping. It's okay. You took care of the problem already?” 

“Yes.”

“I should go back to my room then.”

“Stay.” 

“Here?”

“No, in my bed.” 

He shook his head, “did you say in your bed?” 

“Yes, are you hard of hearing?”

He chuckled ruefully knowing he deserved that, “never forget anything do you?” 

“No, I do not.”

“Would the others think that was appropriate, me staying here before you make your choice?” 

“My choice was made the day I closed the door to additional supplicants, it is only tradition that keeps me from telling the others to get out of my castle right now.” 

“You choose...”

“I choose you, Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Pack. I will have you as my consort.” His voice softened, “and tonight I want to hold you and listen to your heart beat as you sleep beside me.” 

He blushed deeply and stammered, “ I, I've never, done anything like this before,” he added hastily, “with a man I mean... you know I've been with women before, lots of them!”

“I doubt many could resist your eloquence.”

“If I knew what that meant, I might think you were making fun of me, so it's probably a good thing I don't.” 

“If you do not wish to stay, that is fine, I will never force you, even when we are mated.”

“I do want to.” He was little surprised that the confession came so quickly and with such surety, 

“Good, go to my bed. I will bathe then join you.” 

He nodded then gathered himself striding boldly into the sleeping room as if he did so every day. He tried out a dozen poses while Sesshoumaru bathed but the truth was that he had no idea what another man would find attractive, so he settled for just lying back on the pile of silky furs and trying to relax. It seemed like forever before the other demon arrived and he felt his breath catch in his throat when he did. 

The taiyoukai was beautiful, tall, elegant, lovely, clean of line and limb, almost too pretty to look at even if he was a guy. His hair and skin glowed like moonlight, his eyes like polished gold. He glided silently more than he walked as if his feet did not quite reach the ground. Only the dancing shadows cast by the fire cloaked his slender grace. 

Kouga sat up in quiet awe and held his arms out and whispered hoarsely, “come here.” 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head curiously, he was not used to obeying anyone, but Kouga's voice and the look in his eyes were lighting long dormant fires in the demon lord. He stepped forward until he could kneel with his knees on either side of the wolf's strong thighs. Warm hands touched his hips reverently then slid not down but up pulling him into an embrace. He hesitated a moment then returned it burying his face in his hair and breathing deeply of his scent and his demonic aura. 

“You're beautiful,” Kouga whispered against his ear, “I never dreamed how beautiful.”

The great dog pulled back and looked at him for a long moment then claimed his mouth in a hard, fierce kiss. 

Sesshoumaru gazed down at the golden skinned man sleeping peacefully beside him curled in their nest of snowy furs. He knew he had made the right decision for his kingdom and for Rin, but was it right for Kouga? He deserved a mate that could love him as fiercely and fully as he loved. He was not sure he could do that. He had been locked away inside his icy prison for so long. He leaned down and kissed his lover's shoulder then curled around him. Kouga was the one who had offered himself and it was foolish to think of regrets now anyway. He knew already that he would kill anyone else who dared touch his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure this is actually finished, it just doesn't feel done yet.


End file.
